Pedazos de Recuerdos
by Momoko Akatsutsumi
Summary: Solo son trosos de recuerdos donde se cuenta una hisoria la nuestra me ayudaran a que me ames? MxM Yaoi entren bajo su propio riesgo


**No me pude resistir en no hacerlo después de acabar con la serie la verdad no pude ah amo la pareja muy bien y sé que no se están preguntando de que pareja hablo o cual es la maldita serie ya que si están aquí es simplemente para leer un muy mal fic hecho por una simple mortal fanática de Mello por Matt los mejores chicos jamás vistos en la historia ok exagero amo más a L jejeje pero ese no es el caso espero y les guste o por lo menos los entretenga un rato ahora si**

**Resumen: **Pedazos que jamás salieron a la luz por inseguridades cosas que nunca fueron dichas abiertamente y que se transformaron en un amor clandestino

**Advertencia: **Lemmon Yaoi si no te gusta este género abstente a leerlo y/o dejar comentarios sobre esto pero como dije arriba si estás aquí es para leer eso AU y es un onne-shot

**Autora: **Momoko Akatsutsumi

**Notas: **Este onne-shot está dedicado para mí Mello personalizado, preciosa espero y te guste Alice mi orgullosa egoísta sabes que siempre estaré como tu Estúpido Perro y nunca mordería la mano que me alimenta y me cuida, Mellow sabes que siempre estoy para ti hermosa, si el idiota de mi hermano hace algo yo le pego aunque no creo que quieras

Les contare mi historia mejor dicho nuestra historia comenzare por presentarme.

Hola soy Mail Jeevas pero se me otorgo el nombre de Matt en la Wammy's House si aquel orfanato para la creación de los sustitutos para el mejor detective del mundo "L".

No es que sea huérfano ni nada parecido al contrario soy hijo de lo que fue un matrimonio que parecía ser normal como todos los demás esposos que se engañaban entre ellos y no les importaba saber lo que el otro hacía, un niño que siempre se quedaba solo en casa y que nunca debió haber nacido con todos sus familiares odiándolo mientras pensaba que era un retrasado mental que solo lo hacía para no ir a la escuela pero aun así era obligado a ir pero lo premiaban con videojuegos y trataba de ignorar a su familia hasta el maldito día en que uno de sus familiares se cansó (al único que le importaba el niño) y el niño no tuvo más opción que escaparse para no ir ser encerrado en un lugar sin sus videojuegos se escapó con sus consolas y discos ropa dinero que le daban cabe decir que su mesada era una muy buena y casi nunca la gastaba y cuando nadie lo vio se escapó como si a su familia realmente le importaba si algo malo le pasaba después de estar un rato fuera en el invierno si se escapó rápido ni siquiera se esperó al verano pero no sabía si alcanzaba la primavera en esa casa camino por muchas horas pero no tenía un lugar en concreto al cual ir pero por suerte rápido lo encontró la policía pero no sabía nada de él lo que le dijo que sus padres ni enterados estaban dio un nombre falso y dijo era huérfano que sus padres lo habían abandonado y que lo que llevaba se lo había dado a la persona para la que trabajaba el policía lo miro desconfiado pero llamo a un número y después un anciano el cual no conocía entro y se lo llevo a la Wammy's House ya conocía de ella pero sabía sería una estadía momentánea con solo ver al viejo se daba cuenta aparte que no habían entrado por la puerta principal lo que le dijo él no era digno de estar con aquellos niños y no ignoraba la razón pero ellos serían como el decían que ese lugar era para los que suplantarían al mejor detective.

Días después de su llegada descubrieron su intelecto después de haber completado un videojuego habían prestado que al parecer aun ningún niño en ese lugar había pasado cosa que se le hizo ridícula el apenas lo había jugado hacia un par de días después y ya lo había completado sin mencionar que sabía desde combinaciones especiales incluso sabia como volver a pasarlo nunca recordaba cosas que no le importaban pero si se trataba de videojuegos nunca lo olvidaría fue entonces que lo llamaron a ver a un señor y si también ese viejo que lo llevo a ese endemoniado lugar.

-veras este videojuego es especial es el que usamos para ver si los niños lo pueden pasar solo ha habido 3 casos antes de ti que lo han logrado superar pero ninguno duro dos días para completarlo les llevaba desde 4 5 y 6 consecutivamente, te daremos un examen para ver tu inteligencia y si eres bueno para ser el sucesor de "L"-dijo con una sonrisa

-lo lamento pero nunca planee ser sucesor de esa persona si estoy aquí es porque huy de casa y lo menos que quiero es hacer un escándalo que luego mis padres se enteren de que su hijo retrasado era un chico que si tiene cerebro-dijo sincerándose

-bueno entonces te mantendremos en secreto Matt y no te aremos sucesor de "L" al menos que tu examen diga que eres digno de serlo-dijo-y si lo haces tendrás el juego que más anhelas-dijo rápidamente a lo que el niño termino accediendo

-por cierto no me llamo Matt-paro antes de continuar-es Mail, Mail Jeevas-dijo sorprendiendo a ambos

-bien pero ya no serás mas Mail desde ahora serás Matt aquí siempre les ponemos un nombre falso a las personas-sonrió

El niño fue el tercer mejor lo que sorprendió mucho a sus tutores le compraron el juego que querían y le dijeron que compartiría habitación con otro y fue el día en el que conoció a Mello la persona que le robaría todo

-este es tu nuevo compañero Matt él se llama Mello-dijo abriendo la puerta y antes de que pudiera entrar sintió un golpe en la cara cosa que lo lastimo e hizo caer y fue cuando escucho aquella voz tan hermosa llena de rabia

-Roger siempre te digo no entres sin llamar primero que seas el encargado de aquí no significa que puedas invadir los espacios personales de otros-grito exaltado

-como sea Mello él es tu nuevo compañero su nombre es Matt-no sé si fue el golpe con el libro pero era como si cupido hubiera flechado mi corazón me había enamorado de esa persona tan rara entre Roger se fue y nos dejó solos el siguió leyendo otro de los tan amontonados libros que estaban en su espacio sucio de la habitación yo puse mis cosas restantes en la cama y lo mire estaba un poco sonrojado y quería hablar con él o ella la verdad parecía una hermosa chica pero con la fuerza con la que el libro me golpeo no puede venir de una chica ciertamente y fue así como cabe mi propia tumba

-Mello eres niña o niño-pregunte de forma inocente solo mire como una aura asesina rodeaba a mi ángel y tres libros se estamparon en mi cuerpo

-cómo puedes ser un ¡IDIOTA! Estando en el tercer lugar y no puedes distinguir que soy un chico estúpido-grito sí que mis gustos eran malos

Bueno esa fue la forma en que llegue a Wammy's la forma en la que conocí a Mello y la que cave mi propia tumba convirtiéndome en su siempre fiel perro en esos momentos no me arrepentía de nada de nada y menos cuando me regalaste aquello a lo que más aprecio

_Era el peor día de todos mi cumpleaños si es cierto es la fecha que más odio, hoy era mi cumpleaños número 8 ya dos años en Wammy's eso me sorprendía bueno me había planeado quedar en cama pero como siempre Mello no me permitiría tal privilegio empezó a tratar de levantarme_

_-Matt despierta- yo solo lo ignoraba y me hacia el dormido claro que él no se lo creyó y siguió pero yo aún fingía hasta que-Matt no me hagas decirlo-dijo primero no entendía-Mail-en eso hice como si me estuviera despertando pero él no se creía el cuentito peor me siguió el juego-¡MATT!-grito yo hice como que me sobresaltaba-vamos levántate y cámbiate-dijo_

_-pero Mello yo quiero dormir-dije a lo que me dedico una mirada de odio y accedí salimos de nuestra habitación almorzamos y no me dejo regresar me saco y me hizo jugar con los demás niños cosa que no hacía a diario por encerrarme a jugar videojuegos._

_Nos estuvimos con ellos un rato y luego dijo que fuéramos a la azotea yo accedí no sabía porque pero me sentía muy tranquilo fuimos y el hablo_

_-no tengo mucho que darte hoy pero toma-dijo dándome la mitad de su chocolate algo que no compartía con nadie ya que era su chocolate lo comimos juntos pensé que ya acabaría todo pero antes de eso_

_-gracias-dije y Mello comprendió inmediatamente porque yo le había dicho que odiaba mis cumpleaños porque me los pasaba solo y él no me dejo en todo el día a pesar de que a él no le gustaba mucho eso_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Matt-dijo extendiendo una cajita blanca que con un marcador habían hecho líneas negras y el moño era naranja lo mire un poco sorprendido el solo se voltio pero lo mire estaba sonrojado sonreí de manera tonta y saque el contenido era unos goggles color naranja sonreí más ampliamente y me los puse cubriendo mis ojos_

_-gracias Mello-sonreí el solo me miro suspiro un poco_

_-como ya dije Feliz cumpleaños Matt-dijo se incoó y me beso en la mejilla yo me quede estático pero él ya se había ido un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas Mello ese día fue tierno a su manera._

Hermosos días hasta que llego aquella maldita que lastimo a Mello eso paso cuando tenía 12 años

_En los últimos días Mello estaba muy extraño, se la pasaba dándole muchas vueltas a algo lo cual desconocía en ratos una sonrisa infantil tomaba posesión de su rostro y en otros parecía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus parpados, y sin encontrar a nadie mejor para decirme lo que le pasaba a Mello fui a recurrir a la única persona que conoce a Mello desde su ingreso a Wammy's Near no es que fueran amigos al contrario son enemigos ya que Near es el primero de los sucesores y por eso son enemigos_

_-Near sabes por qué Mello estos días está así-pregunte a mí la verdad me daba igual Near pero no podía negar que odiaba que le ganara_

_-Inu-san-odio que él me llame así solo Mello puede decirme Perro, pero si dijo eso significa que algo bueno para él está por pasar, a cierto a Near le encanta ver el sufrimiento de las demás personas por eso siempre le gana a Mello es, su motivación- you remember when I said stay away from him, or before him hurt you-dijo con esa sonrisa si algo malo iba a pasar_

_-sure but what with that-dije sin entender el solo sonrió mas ampliamente como si hubiera ganado algún premio, si algo malo iba a pasar pero que_

_-me pregunto si el perro seguirá siendo útil después de esto-volvió a sonreír primera vez que no quise entender lo que estaba pasando sí que no lo entendía por completo pero esas palabras si las entendía-ya llego tu final Matt-dijo y se derrumbó la construcción que el armo como Mello y a mí nos pasaría_

_Corrí a encontrar a Mello pero no estaba en el dormitorio iba a salir y lo vi estaba con una sonrisa parecía un estúpido y estaba sonrojado a su lado estaba una persona mayor que nosotros una joven de cabellos azabaches y centellantes ojos plata hermosa si puede que lo sea pero me di cuenta de algo y sin poder hacer nada me fui evitando que Mello me viera pero dudo que lo hiciera fui a con la única persona que mejor conocía con Near el me miro pero me sonrió como si comprendiera que era lo que acababa de pasar y dejo que llorara en el_

_-que harás ahora-pregunto algo tonto._

_-ya sabes no me alejare de él seguiré siendo su perro fiel hasta que mi amo quiera lo contrario-dije aun sin contener las lágrimas-Near podría quedarme un tiempo en tu habitación._

_Pasaban los días yo seguía con Near nos la pasábamos juntos y solo veía a Mello cuando este lo ordenaba Near no me decía nada y muchas veces terminaba por estar yo en sus hombros llorando pero tuvimos una platica_

_-porque sigues a su lado como el perro fiel no estas lo suficientemente lastimado-pregunto Near_

_-no es lo mismo para ti-me miro incrédulo-puede que tu no le veas Near pero para mí es muy fácil ver perfectamente cuando alguien tiene más que aprecio por una persona y tu sientes algo por Mello y lo sabes pero no quieres reconocerlo porque tienes miedo porque no se te es tan fácil como a mi acercarte a Mello-dije el parecía que empezaba a comprender._

_Me la pase con Near ya casi ni veía a Mello pero él estaba con aquella detective una vez fue al cuarto de Near y me vio riendo y platicando felizmente con Near él puso cara de pocos amigos y entendí que quería pero antes de salir del cuarto tanto Mello y yo nos sorprendimos por que Near se había parado (cosa que no hace muy seguido) y me tomo de mi camisa jalándome con él y me abrazo acción que como ya dije nos sorprendió_

_-sal de mi cuarto Mello, Matt no tiene que obedecerte aparte estas muy feliz con la llegada de la señorita "N" no es cierto-dijo enojado sin soltarme Mello de por si estaba enojado aventó a Near pero me interpuse antes que lo golpeara ayude a Near a sentarse le dije que estaba bien y me fui con Mello y recibí mi paliza y acabe de nuevo llorando en manos de Near al finalizar esta paso un mes entero y ella finalmente se fue pero se fue dejándole un terrible dolor en el pecho a Mello lastimándolo_

Si todo se arregló yo y Near perdimos contacto no completo aun me hablaba en ocasiones y me decía que si necesitaba que me consolaría, tras la muerte de "L" te fuiste créeme eso me lastimo más de lo que me lastimo ver que amabas a alguien y regresas como si no me hubieras lastimado

_Ya habían pasado 6 putos años que te habías marchado y Near ni Roger quisieron decirme donde te encontrabas, Near me dijo que si me quedaba tarde o temprano regresarías a por mí pero te conocía preferías ser el primero a estar con migo más porque la estúpida de "N" te había dicho que si superabas a Near te daría lo que quisieras esa puta lo sabía y también sabía que nunca le podrás ganar hay que reconocerlo, así que me fui al igual que tu obtuve un trabajo en el cual era rara la vez que salía de mi casa si me volví un Hacker y cobraba por mis servicios y nunca hablaba directamente con mis clientes siempre era con un distorsionador de voz y por un celular el cual poco uso le daba, mi vida era fácil la verdad y ganaba muy bien pero siempre que mi suerte es buena algo lo arruina me estabas buscando acudiste a Wammy para encontrarme al no verme hay les preguntaste yo nunca dije que no dieran mi información y te la dieron si era de mi nuevo departamento porque una regla en Wammy es que todos sus miembros den señales de vida en mínimo un mes si no sus reservas de vida eh ingresos por parte de este se perderán y eso no me conviene así que me encontraste pero en vez de llamar vas a mi casa nadie me visitaba no tenía quien a Near lo contactaba por teléfono cada que podía pero ese día ni fumaba ni usaba mis videojuegos estaba con mi mirada en el techo pero logre escuchar que una llave era introducida en la chapa sabía que no era mi casero el nunca abre el siempre toca y aparte no estoy atrasado con la paga por es no podía ser el así que tome una revolver que tenía oculta en el sillón y cuando escuche que abrían la puerta la apunte te mire incrédulo y tú también no sabía si a mí o a la revolver_

_-que haces aquí-sin no fue la mejor frase de bienvenida pero sigo molesto contigo pero al mirarlo pude notar una cicatriz en su cara no me sorprendía él y sus estúpida impulsividad _

_-porque te fuiste de Wammy-pregunto como si no fuera obvio el por qué me marche_

_-ya no había nada que me atara a él y con tu carácter dude que regresaras como sea que chingados quieres-dije un poco molesto_

_-cállate estúpido perro mis razones no te importan, como seas que es lo que haces-preguntaste por cómo era mi vida de forma sencilla y sin rodeos tal y como eres idiota ni siquiera dices que lamentas el haberme abandonado_

_-después de tu partida a Wammy's no tuve pleitos ni regaños se podía decir que estaba mejor al cumplir los 15 me dijo Near que me quedara a esperarte pero no lo hice me fui de Wammy's y me convertí en un Hacker-digo un poco molesto e indignado por tu comportamiento y como yo no me quejo por el estúpido apodo de perro que al parecer nunca desaparecerá_

_-eso es mucho mejor como sea perro necesito tu ayuda para vencer a Kira y creo me quedare aquí en tu apartamento-comento sacando un chocolate bueno al menos sigues siendo el mismo adicto al chocolate impulsivo y estúpido el mismo mello que me gusta_

_-como te hiciste lo cicatriz-si tu hacías preguntas yo tengo el mismo derecho no_

_-ah tuve que volar un edificio para que no me mataran pero no había terminado de salir y pues eso es lo que me paso-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer volar un edifico cuando tú sigues en él y sabes que también puedes morir_

_-idiota-susurre supe que me escuchaste porque tu expresión cambio a una de enojo pero antes de que dijeras algo mi celular comenzó a sonar era Near-hola que pasa-pregunte rápidamente_

_-sé que no puedo decirte nada de Mello pero el muy tonto__-no lo deje terminar_

_-hizo volar un edificio con el dentro-dije aun molesto pero ahora por otras circunstancias_

_-como lo sabes__-pregunto como si no fuera obvio_

_-lo estoy viendo en este mismo momento-suspire_

_-__Matt antes de que cuelgues si necesitas algo sabes dónde estoy y soy mejor que Mello eso no lo dudes__-dijo pero no me imaginaba en que era mejor que el bueno si lo sabía pero ese no es el caso estoy jodidamente enamorado de Mello_

_-quien era-dijo algo molesto_

_-Near me limite a contestarle y vi que se enojó un poco_

Si ese fue tu regreso y eme aquí una vez más apretando mis puños por una verdadera estupidez nunca comprenderé por completo tu forma de ser si se de antemano no tengo oportunidad contra N pero no es para que vengas y me lo restriegues cada que puedes Mello sabes yo también tengo sentimientos no soy solo un perro como crees yo tengo la voluntad de elegir si seguir a mi amo o no pero te amo por eso te sigo pero estoy cansado

-estoy cansado de tu estúpido egoísmo Mello-explote después de ver como idiolatrabas (palabra a la que me XD refiero a idolatrar como idiota) a N tirando mis goggles con ira los cuales rebotaron del suelo por el impulso con el que los avente

-cállate estúpido perro-gritaste

-estúpido perro es todo lo que puedes decir sabes cuándo conocí a esa prostituta barata y vi tu cara de idiota me sentí tan humillado como es que la persona que más admiras (amas) puede estar tan ciego y estúpidamente enamorado de una persona que ni caso le hace y lo trata como una basura cuando él se merece algo más, estas mismas palabras me dijo Near y yo le conteste así como tú no conocías cariño alguno yo solo conozco el de Mello el que me da atreves de sus agresiones y aunque todos me digan loco es lo único que conozco-dije ya con lágrimas acumulándose en mi rostro-tú no sabes nada estúpido ese día cuando estaba con Near ni siquiera te diste cuenta que llevaba casi un mes sin dormir en nuestra habitación aún más sin siquiera dormir que no comía que no prestaba atención que no jugaba mis videojuegos que no así travesuras que me estaba muriendo lentamente solo podías pensar en tu efímera felicidad por ver a esa señora-comencé a respirar agitada mente ya estaban las lágrimas corriendo y no cesaban fácilmente-egoísta estúpido brabucón ególatra idiota por que no comprendes que eh estado enamorado de ti-grite sin darme cuenta que acababa de confesarme

La habitación se llenó de silencio solo mis sollozos se escuchaban junto con mi respiración agitaba a causa de los espasmos de llanto que aun tenia mire a donde tire mis goggles y me acerque a ellos pero no me dejaste tomarlos porque aplastaste mi mano pero sin apretarla levante mi rostro pero ya estabas a escasos centímetros y me besaste con eso mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquel contacto lo raro es que fuiste tú quien lo comenzó era suave solo era un leve roce y sentía como ambos queríamos mas pero esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad no lo pueda creer así que me separe pero antes de que pudiera formular pregunta alguna tú ya tenías la respuesta

-yo también pensaba que la amaba pero no solo admiraba a N si yo también sabía que me usaba pero prefería eso a nada pero me dio celos es saber que estabas con Near y tienes razón no me di cuenta que estabas por morir y aun así te pedía que me escucharas cuando N me lastimaba y tú hacías parecer que no te pasaba nada siempre te pedía atención condicional y yo muy poca te daba también te deje solo por bastantes años sin importarme lo que te pasara incluso cuando regrese ni siquiera pedí perdón todo a causa por mi ambición te maltrato te regaño y tú sigues ahí a mi lado por eso siempre creí que nunca te apartarías de mi lado y seguirías tal y como un perro fiel si soy un estúpido al creer que tú no serias la excepción y te hartarías de mí no pueda hacer nada si soy un ególatra eso siempre ha estado esa es mi manera de ser y no me culpes por no saber de tu enamoramiento hacia mi tu nunca dijiste nada yo seré inteligente pero no psíquico-dijiste pero no te deje terminar

-pues no lo eres realmente si no te vieras dado cuenta de que Near estaba enamorado de ti-dije cruelmente vi cómo te daba asco la idea

-bueno la verdad le agradezco algo a Near-dijiste que le agradecías a Near-son aquellas palabras que me dijo —sabes Mello nunca eh deseado nada antes con tanto interés ni siquiera el puesto de L tanto como deseo a tu amigo y si no haces algo pronto él se casara de ser el perro educado y se alejara de ti creme Mello amo a Matt de lo que amo a los juguetes— nunca permitiría que me quitaran a mi perro-dijo quitando todo lo lindo que pudo decir-pero si de algo estoy más que seguro es que-ve que se ponía rojo eso me decía que no podía decirme aquellas palabras por más que yo las anhelara escuchar pero no me quejaba esa era la forma de ser de Mello por lo que con mis manos rodeo sus cuello y lo beso aunque aseguro que mi cara esta igual de roja que mi cabello Mello me rodea la cintura y hacemos el contacto más intenso mientras de una manera brusca y necesitada adentras tu lengua en mi cavidad haciendo que estas empezaran a juguetear más la tuya mientras yo correspondía torpemente no es que no tuviera experiencia si lo admito me metí con unas cuantas chicas pero todas tenían que tener fuerte temperamento ser güeras y si se podía con ojos azules y comer chocolate pero por obvias razones ninguna se parecía a ti en nada

Como era de esperarse el aire es algo elemental cosa que nos separó pero lo hicimos tan lento como si tuviéramos miedo a que si nos separábamos todo desaparecería tus ojos detonaban deseo y cariño yo sentí arder mis mejillas y mi respiración entrecortada no ayudaba aparte que mi pantalones comenzaron a hacer mucha presión volviste a besarme pero ahora se acabó el beso más rápido para que luego besaras mi cuello dando lametones mordidas y uno que otro beso mis suspiros no se hicieron esperar por mucho y no es como si yo quisiera reprimirlos de cualquier forma tus manos no se estaban quietas una estrujaba fuertemente mis nalgas mientas que la otra se encontraba sacando mi camisa junto con tus dientes no supe cuando mis guantes desaparecieron o cuando había sido acorralado a la pared al sacarme la camisa sin hacerme esperar mucho te acercaste a mis pezones primero con tu mano apretabas uno de mis botones rosados y el otro estaba siendo tratado con tu boca a veces besabas suavemente otras lo jalabas con tus labio o dientes también enroscabas tu lengua en torno a él lambias o chupabas mis suspiros cambiaron para ser gemido y con mis piernas rodee tu cintura asiendo que nuestros miembros se rozaran cosa que saco un gemido de ambos el tuyo contra mi pecho y el mío al aire apreté más las caderas se sentía tan bien aquel rose que pronto comencé a simular un vaivén de entrada y salida el cual asía que nuestras erecciones se rozaran bajaste tu mano y la posaste sobre mi entrepierna donde acariciaste lentamente mi erección haciendo que gimiera tu nombre pero retiraste la mano

-por favor Mello de nuevo-suplique jadeante y de nuevo posaste tu mano sobre mi oculto miembro y volvió a acariciarlo de manera dolorosamente lenta pero a la vez seductora al rato ya mis pantalones estaban siendo sacados pero mi erección seguía siendo acariciada por sobre una tela en eso me besaste y volviste a descender volviste a lamber mi erectos pezones recorriste mi pecho y vientre hasta que llegaste a mis bóxer y lambiste cosa que me éxito de sobremanera sacando un gemido de desesperación y a la vez de placer al rato quitaste mis bóxer para empezar a lamer mi erección pero sin dejar de ser lentamente torturador hasta que al fin metiste de una vez por todas mi pene dentro de tu boca cosa que me hizo volar creme empezaste a mover de adelante asía atrás tu cabeza cada vez más rápido yo solo respondía con gemidos y movimientos de mis caderas para que metieras todo mi miembro en ti cuando pensé que acabaría paraste de lo cual me queje solo sonreíste y me llevaste a la cama en la cual me acostaste y besabas mi vientre mientras llevabas tres dedos a mi boca capte el mensaje y comencé a lamer los dedos mientras tu lengua ya se encontraba en mi trasero cosa que me excitaba si era mi primera vez y sé que lo sabes cuándo creíste que estaban bien húmedos los dedos los sacaste de mi boca y me besaste de manera tan apasionada que me quede sin aire aunque creo que más bien es por el intruso que acababa de invadir mi trasero el cual se movía lentamente cosa que te agradecía al rato la pequeña punzada se fue y pedía que aquel dedo se adentrara más en eso otro intruso entro pero me dolió menos ambos se movían de toda forma que se te ocurriera paso un rato y ya estaba el tercero y me estaba gustando mucho la sensación pero volviste a sacar los dedos pero eso significaba que la parte difícil comenzaban me abrace de ti y tu entrabas muy lentamente trataba de no tensarme pero la verdad es que me dolía muchísimo no sé cómo estaba aguantando cuando ya estabas adentro esperaste a que yo me acostumbrara paso un rato y te dije que continuaras aunque aún no me recuperaba del todo te moviste igual de lento y poco a poco ese terrible dolor se volvía lo mejor que había sentido en el mundo tu a diferencia del principio ahora ya no ibas de manera lenta ibas más rápido y más profundo y a la par de tus embestidas masturbabas mi miembro cuando de la nada tocaste un lugar que hizo que quisiera volver a repetirlo

-igual de nuevo hazlo de nuevo-seguía gimiendo mientras lo volvías a hacer se sentía tan bien sentirte dentro tocando ese punto cada vez lo hacías más y más rápido tocando más y más fuerte excitándome más y más ya estábamos llegando al final

-Mello no aguantare mucho-te lo hice saber no quería que te enojaras

-lo sé yo igual-dijiste y volviste a tocar aquel punto unas veces más y luego me corrí contrayendo mi entrada haciendo que esto te excitara mas y te corrieras dentro-te amo-gritaste a la par que te corrías yo me quede rápidamente dormido debajo de ti y tu encima de me encontraba completamente feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras

Near Pov

-Mello-dije mirando la mesa donde una carta yacía reposando-sabes tú siempre reprochabas que te ganaba pero sabes estoy satisfecho a pesar de que esta vez no gane que hipotético no tú te quedaste con Matt tal y como yo quería antes mientras que yo me quede con el puesto de L tal y como tu querías-dije acercando la carta para leerla una vez mas

_Hola estúpido NEAR_

_Gracias supongo que si no fuera por ti no me encontraría en estos momentos fugándome con Matt espero y puedas resolver tu solo este caso y que no me decepciones y tampoco a L es tan raro que yo renuncie pero creme si es por Matt no tengo ningún remordimiento por hacerlo él ya ha sacrificado tanto por mi volviendo al tema espero y puedas encontrar a otro pero que tenga mejores cosas que nosotros que se yo que tal si terminas con un chico encorvado ojeroso que tenga apariencia de raro y que sea súper brillante ya sabes que pueda tener una plática contigo normal en la cual ambos participen ha y que también sea un antisocial (se me hace conocida la descripción pero no recuerdo de quien) como sea yo que sé y también espero que aunque sea una maldita vez te contactes a con alguien aparte de Wammy's o nosotros o los de la SPK o con cualquiera sal más al mundo como sea Matt dice esto_

—_Hola Near (notan el cambio) espero y pronto encuentres a alguien más lamento no haber podido de la manera que querías pero yo desde un inicio le pertenecí a Mello— Lo escuchaste MENSO es MIO __NO TUYO__ —También espero y eso no afecte a nuestra amistad y así como tú fuiste mi pañuelo de lágrimas así quiero ser yo el tuyo apresúrate y enamórate pronto luego te diré dónde estamos ocultos veras que resolverás el caso y si necesitas algo por favor no dudes en pedirnos ayuda—_

_Bueno solo quiero aclarar que Matt es mío y no pienso compartirlo con nadie que no sea yo mismo y mi chocolate_

-bueno Kira gracias a esto ahora es el momento en el que mueras Jaque Mate-dije mientras una pieza en el tablero caía la última pieza Light Yagami

**Patético lo sé pero a mí me gusto jajajaja si describí a L al final XD como sea si me dirán porque coño sale Near bueno les diré yo soy una file amante y seguidora del MelloxMatt pero eso no quiero decir que odie a Near porque también lo soy del LxNear y LxLigth como sea no por eso odio a el lindo de Near puede que o hice sufrir pero para él es mejor ver feliz a Matt y a Mello a que el estuviera en medio se supone que aquí no se concentra bien en el caso Kira para ayudar a Matt y lo logra y así puede prestar completa atención al caso Kira bueno me despido pero antes**

**Review?**


End file.
